The Red Lion
by Dark G0ddess
Summary: Devastated by the murder of his family and the fall of House Reyne, he swore that he would seek vengeance on those who wronged him and his family.
1. Prolouge

_Castamere, his home, but all he saw was smoke and fire, he also heard their screams and pleads. The little boy had just turned four, a few days ago, He nor his family knew of their impending defeat or that the young Lord Tywin would lead the Lannister forces._

" _You have to rest M'lord." Ser Bradford, his sworn shield said. The young Edric Reyne looked away from his protector and started to tear up once more, he felt ashamed of crying, but he couldn't stop. "Where are we going?" The young lord asked._

 _He heard a sigh "To the Vale, you will be fostered by Lord Jon Arryn." He turned his head "And what makes Jon Arryn a saint?" Edric replied._

" _He is your uncle by law." Ser Bradford told him. He then gave him an extra blanket and told him to 'lay down'. He then wrapped the blanket around him and closed his eyes._

 _A few weeks later they found themselves at the Bloody Gate._

" _Halt, who comes to the bloody gate?" one of the knights of the vale said. Ser Bradford shifted and spoke in a gruff voice "Harry of the House of Bradford and Jon Arryn's own nephew Edric of House Reyne."_

 _The Knights of the Vale hesitated but soon the Gate started to open, Edric looked at Ser Bradford and started to walk on his own up the mountain pass, Ser Bradford trailed behind him but then they saw the impregnable castle of the Eyrie._

 _They both came through the gates and walked into the court room, surprisingly, no one was there but Old Falcon who was sitting in his Weirwood throne. It was silent for the most part but then Jon spoke up "You must be exhausted from your travel, please rest, we'll speak in the morning." Edric only nodded and followed one of the knights._

 _Edric was laying in the bed fuming, he was not sad anymore but angry , he hated everyone the Lannisters, Tarbecks, and most of all Tywin Lannister, who was responsible for the deaths of his family._

 _He didn't want his life to change, he wanted to go home. Started to think about his family, he made a vow that night that, he will restore House Reyne, B_ ring down House Lannister and kill Tywin Lannister.


	2. Chapter 1

When Ser Bradford had came to awake Edric, he was met with an empty bed, Ser Bradford started to panic and when he saw a servant girl in the room, he pushed her against the wall and started to grip her neck, he spoke in a lowly voice "Where is the boy?" He asked.

The servant girl eyes had so much fear, she couldn't even get her words out, that was until the door opened again, Ser Bradford removed his eyes from the serving wench and onto the person who just walked in, who turned out to be the young Reyne.

"Gods have mercy, I thought someone took you." Ser Bradford said letting go of the girl, The little boy chuckled "I was only in library." He then waved the book in his hands. Bradford only sighed "Lord Arryn wants to meet you." Edric huffed "I haven't even started to read yet."

"He is the only family you have now" Bradford said trying to persuade him. "My family died, and the Lannisters slaughtered them, if I remember correctly, I don't want to talk to Lord Arryn, I want Tywin and the Lannisters dead." Edric said yelling the last part.

"And they will be, but if you want vengeance, you have to meet the Lord Arryn." Bradford told the young Lord. Edric thought about it for a few more moments but nodded his approval and they both walked out. They had forgotten about the serving girl who was there.

He and Ser Bradford walked into a private room, which Jon Arryn was already in, They both took their seats and Jon was staring intently on Edric, but Edric was staring back. Bradford broke their mental battle with a cough and said "Thank you for your help M'lord."

Jon shook his head "Nonsense, he is my kin after all, I couldn't just sit back and watch him murder my nephew." Edric humorlessly chuckled "You sat back, when he murdered my entire family." Bradford was about to speak but Jon beat him to it.

"Only one Reyne could have possibly escaped the clutches of Tywin Lannister, why would else would I abandon my dear sister, your mother." Jon told him. To that Edric looked away and said "What will we do now?" Jon got up and walked to the door "Please follow me."

They both got up from their seats and followed behind the Old Falcon, the reached the castle walls, and from there they saw the Vale, It might not be as green as the Reach or has gold like the Westerlands but the Vale was beautiful.

Jon looked at him and saw fire in the young boy eyes, Fire that he fear, He then said "The Lannister's will never stop at trying to kill you, so you can never be Edric Reyne again" Jon said. Edric was taking back at this statement, he never assumed this would happen.

"You will be my bastard, Roderick Stone." Jon told him, Edric started to ball up his hands, he wasn't a bastard he was a Lord, his mother was Lady Elenor Arryn, not some back ally whore that got fucked by a old man. "You will also be my heir, since I have no sons and you are my closet kin." Edric then smirked to himself.

"I will petition the King to have you legitimized" Jon continued, but before he could speak again, Edric knelled down and said "You honor me and though I have made it tough for you, I was only in grief." He told him.

Bradford couldn't tell if he genuinely meant what he said or if he was just running a game on the poor man.

Twelve years later, 273 AC

Edric couldn't stop smirking, not only did Tywin lose his wife, he also has a monster for a son, they say he has a tail between his legs, but it still felt empty for he had no family, he shook his head from his thoughts.

Bradford watched the boy grow to a young man, he thanked the gods the King Aerys, agreed and legitimized him, He was no longer Rodrick Stone but Rodrick Arryn, Jon didn't even remarry for he already had an heir.

There were some Lords who thought this a horrible idea, but when Edric started to show prowess against the mountain clans and resolved the problem at the Three Sisters.

Many started the cheer his name through the Vale, and give good merriment to his namesake, he always gave a glorified image to the common folk to the people of the Vale and even to the people of Riverlands.

"Ser Bradford, please sit." Edric told the middle age man, Bradford walked to the table and took his seat, he watched Edric take his seat "It seems Tywin is losing favor to the King." Bradford nodded his head "It seems to be some tension in court." To this Edric smirked "Do you think I could gain favor with the King?"

Bradford shook his head "I hear the King is becoming increasingly paranoid from all sides, convincing him would only stop our plan." Edric huffed and threw a book the wall, he was inpatient and he wanted to strike now. "This is a perfect time to start a war with them a reclaim the Westerlands from the golden lion."

"It is only a matter of time when, something happens I can feel a war coming M'lord." Bradford told him. Edric then chuckled "You're right." But before they could finish, a young Robert Baratheon came through the door.

"Come Rodrick on, let's get drunk by nights end" Robert then dragged Edric out the room, Bradford tried to suppress a smile but failed.

Edric became fast friends when Robert and Eddard came to be fostered at the Vale, though Robert and Edric would more often be in taverns then Ned. Bradford then set his gaze to the sigil of the Red Lion of Reyne behind the bed post.


	3. Chapter 2

**Eight Years Later, 281 AC**

Edric has seen twenty-four name days, and in those twenty-four years he felt nothing but anger and hatred. He always reminded himself of who he was and where he came from, he never forgot the screams of his family.

Edric walked towards the window, and saw Robert and Ned, and often wondered if he could tell them the truth about his House. Even though the three of them was a trio together, Edric always considered he was closer to Robert, and often found Ned boring.

He then heard a knock at the door, "Come in." Edric said in a gruff manner. Ser Bradford peeked his head in and fully opened the door and walked in.

"M'lord, I found another person that we can recruit to our inner circle" Bradford said closing the door before speaking again "Someone from the inside of Casterly Rock itself." Bradford finished while taking a seat.

Edric raised an eyebrow "How did you uncover this?" He asked his proctor in surprised by this information.

"Tygett Lannister." Bradford said confidently, but before Edric could speak, he kept talking "He hates Tywin with a passion, not only does he live in his shadow, he blames Tywin for the death of his daughter."

Edric didn't even know where to begin "Why would I trust a Lannister?" Edric growled lowly, "They killed my family-" but Bradford cut him off "Tywin killed your family, there are people who disagreed with the murder even Lannister."

Though Edric had doubts he couldn't pass an opportunity like this, "Where would I meet him?" Edric said while turning his back towards Bradford.

"The Tourney at Harrenhal, this is where we will gather support from many highborn lords." Bradford said. "But we can't trust all of them, only the ones we know who would push for your claim to the Westerlands."

Edric nodded "Of course, we need to make a list of names of Lords and Merchants, and we need to hurry we only have a few days until the tourney."

With that Ser Bradford got up from his seat and exited the room, but Edric was still staring out the window, he was daydreaming about the Westerlands and his home, Castamere. He smiled to himself, knowing his dream would come true.

Later that day, Edric found Robert with some harlet, "Ed, have you seen Ned anywhere around here" he slurred, he was clearly drunk, Ned had just told him he was retiring to his chambers. "Take him to his chambers and make sure he doesn't get in trouble" Edric told the woman.

She nodded and proceeded to take him into the castle, Rodrick shook his head at the retiring image of Robert, that man will drink himself to death.

Edric walked to the stables and took his personal horse Reynard with him, he rode into town and came to a familiar house and knocked on the door. "It took you long enough" a feminine voice said


End file.
